


Kiss, Kiss

by tinyangl



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Advertising AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokoyama becomes head concept planner for the Fasio commercials; he doesn't expect it to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalampasigan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dalampasigan).



> To my dearest co-mod, dalampasigan. I hope this comes as a surprise, because yay, I succeeded! :) This is for you on our fifth year anniversary of je_whiteday, which makes this super mushy of me, but I couldn't help myself. I knew I wanted to write something for you and since, well, things that will become clear once reveals are up in a few moments, I knew I had to surprise you with this or else you would likely kill me lol. (You probably still will.) I hope you enjoy it. You are the best co-mod that I could ever ask for. If it weren't for you constantly having my back, I'm not sure the exchange would run so smoothly, so forever thank you, I adore you, and this is my love letter to you. :) 
> 
> Thank you as always to my lovely beta, melonpaan! You always help me out even when I'm in a rush—best beta ever.
> 
> P.S. I imagine Minami's job in Sapuri when I think of Yoko's position, just to clarify.

It starts with a kiss. Or at least a near kiss.

 

Yokoyama is given the Fasio commercial account after the last person in charge is promoted. "It has to have Matsumoto Jun in it" is the only command he's given, so his idea is just to run with the sex appeal that everyone seems to demand from Arashi, especially Matsumoto Jun.

"It should highlight the allure, that if you wear this product, _this mascara_ , someone like Matsumoto Jun-san will notice you, will want you."

It goes over just as well as Yoko thinks. After all, what can go wrong with an Arashi member promoting your merchandise? At least, that's what's being said in the industry.

"You sound bitter," Ryo comments as they stand outside while Ryo takes a cigarette break. "Have some kind of vendetta against Arashi?"

"No." Yoko looks over at Ryo. "You really should quit that. It's not good for you."

Ryo snorts, throwing down the stub and stamping out any remaining cinders. "Yeah, yeah. Just because you stopped."

Yoko shrugs. "And anyway, whatever, Arashi sells."

"Again, sounding bitter."

"You hear what you want to." 

 

The steps to filming take some time. Even though it's a simple concept, it still requires a lot of players. It's Yoko's first big project so he obsesses over each little thing. From the lighting position to the setting to how exactly they'll highlight the talents to who is acting beside Matsumoto Jun.

He stares at the options, all of them beautiful women he can recognize from various media fronts, but there's one that catches his eye. One whose face he can picture beside Matsumoto. Her wide eyes and long lashes are perfect for the mascara and her lips are tantalizing even in photograph. "Kiritani Mirei," Yoko says to himself, testing out the name on his lips. The rest of the team looks over at him, startled at his sudden input in a meeting he'd been largely silent during. 

Yoko looks up. "It has to be her," he says, pointing at the photo laid among at least 20 on the table. "She's perfect."

Nobody disagrees with him, and so they move on.

 

When Yoko shows up on set, he stands in the back and observes. Matsumoto appears first, strutting onto set rather than walking, his face set in a stoic expression that Yoko expected from him. He looks handsome in his sleek silver suit with blue collar and blue tie; his hair is slicked back; and he only smiles when the director compliments him. At least that's what Yoko thinks happens when he sees Matsumoto smile from afar.

"He is rather handsome, isn't he?" Matsumoto walks slowly towards the camera, smoldering and pouting. Yoko can see the concentration in his eyes and the focus Matsumoto channels into the simple act of putting one foot in front of the other. The hand in his pocket draws the eyes' attention, and makes the viewer follow the line from his wrist up his arm to his shoulder to his neck, lips, eyes.

Yoko blinks before realizing he hadn't replied. He looks over, mouth open to respond when he freezes, his breath taken away. Beside him is Kiritani Mirei. He doesn't know how he missed her entrance considering how much the stars always make a point of greeting the staff when they pass through the doors. He supposes he was distracted. 

She's even more beautiful than Matsumoto to him with her dark brown hair in curls that tumble over her shoulders and lips that are highlighted pink. She's dressed in a sleek silver dress, covered by a dark purple wrap, but Yoko catches a peek of collarbone under the sheer material. Mirei isn't looking at him, her eyes focused as Matsumoto does another take, so Yoko doesn't know if she is even waiting for his reply, or has noticed he's never given one.

"What?" he asks, sticking his hands into his pockets. Yoko suddenly feels underdressed in his jeans from yesterday, especially standing beside her.

"This is my first time working with Matsumoto-san. Have you worked with him before?" Her eyes flutter as she blinks, Yoko notices, and when she turns her head towards him, he's so distracted by this that he doesn't respond immediately. _This product really is good_ , he thinks to himself later. Maybe his commercial concept wasn't so far off from the truth.

"Um, no," Yoko answers, his throat feeling dry. His hands are feeling damp inside his pockets, so he rubs them against the side of his jeans, hoping she doesn't notice the action. She doesn't, because her gaze goes back to Matsumoto. He's finished his take and is watching the playback only a few feet away.

He doesn't blame her though, because why _wouldn't_ her attention go to Matsumoto? He doesn't have time to entertain the thought longer, because they call Mirei onto the set. Yoko watches as she sheds the purple wrap and stands in front of the pillowed wall. 

She leans against the wall as makeup and hair artists fix her up one last time. At first a small smile graces her lips, but as soon as the camera's turned on and the director counts her in, it transforms. It takes Yoko's breath away, the expression of _desire_ in her eyes as she stares down at the camera. Her lips fall open and Yoko doesn't understand how a peek at her teeth makes his heart beat faster.

When Mirei and Matsumoto are on the set together, the temperature seems to rise on set. Matsumoto approaches Mirei, one hand firmly placed to the side of her face. Yoko can't see them well, his view blocked by the back of Matsumoto's head, but when he glances at the screen, all he sees is the close proximity of their lips.

Matsumoto drops a kiss against her eyelid and then lowers his lips to hers. Mirei's eyes open and she stares straight into Matsumoto's eyes. Yoko wonders if they're actually going to kiss. It's not on the script, but the intensity of their gaze makes him think they may just go for it.

"Cut!" the director calls out, and the moment breaks. Matsumoto pulls back as Mirei smiles at him. Yoko wonders what it'd be like to be at the other end of that smile.

 

He watches the completed product more times than he cares to admit.

"They look good together," Ryo says during one of the times. "Do you think he got with her?"

Yoko looks over at him just in time to catch Satomi elbowing him in the stomach. "Deserved that," Yoko chimes, and looks back at the screen just in time to catch Mirei's gaze into the camera. Her eyes capture him every time, and he has to fight to remember to exhale.

He can't get her out of his head.

 

Fasio is so pleased with the end result that they contract him to work on another product, their lipstick, with Kiritani Mirei as the star of the commercial. A part of Yoko feels his heart squeeze hearing her name again, the other part reminds him how ridiculous he's being. 

He sees her again weeks after that first shoot.

This time, when she enters the set in her first outfit, pink top tucked into light gray slacks that end before her ankles and black heels, Yoko notices. She greets everyone and, despite himself, Yoko hopes that she'll recognize him, even though they've only exchanged a few words.

She doesn't. But she does greet him like everyone else. This time, Yoko has enough sense in him to introduce himself as the concept planner of the commercial. Her eyes light up as she says, "Thank you so much." Yoko memorizes the expression.

Someone suggested during planning that the image of Matsumoto nearly kissing Mirei was enticing, and that they should use that again for this. Yoko approved it, but seeing her nearly be kissed again in front of him hurts. Unlike with Matsumoto, the image they're going for is more innocent, so the close proximity makes her eyes pop open in surprise. 

She laughs after the take, commenting to the room that Fasio sure does make men want to kiss her a lot. Everyone laughs except Yoko. Instead, he swallows his instinct to say "yes" and shoves his hands into his pockets. At least this time, he'd come in slacks and a nice button-down shirt, even if she would never remember him it's still a better "first" impression.

"Hey," she greets him as the staff are changing sections of the set.

Yoko blinks at her, startled. "Hi?"

"You were at the other Fasio shoot, weren't you?" she asks, sipping her water bottle.

His heart pounds at the fact that she _remembers_ him, that she's _talking_ to him. "Yes," he croaks before clearing his throat. She smiles at this. "Yes," he repeats. "I was."

Mirei tilts her head to the side, pursing her lips. "Were you the concept planner for that as well?"

Yoko nods. "I was."

"Ah," she murmurs. "So _you're_ to blame for the kissing shots."

Yoko's eyes go wide. "I—" he starts, but she bursts out laughing with a shake of her head.

"You don't have to look so frightened! I'm not angry about it, I swear."

"Right." Yoko's not even sure what he's saying. He's sure that it doesn't make sense, but his mouth keeps moving and it takes a minute before the words he says registers with his brain. 

She stares at him. "Am I bothering you? I'm sorry if I am." Yoko shakes his head so fast that he wonders if she _knows something_ , _realizes everything_ , but she only smiles. "I'm glad," she says. "You seem like a nice person. We should exchange numbers."

Yoko can barely breathe at this moment, so he only nods. He wonders if it's strange that he can hardly talk when normally Ryo has to yell at him to be quiet, but he knows he can't do anything about it right now. So he pulls out his phone and hands it to her. Mirei smiles, keying in her number then calling it so she can save his.

"Great!" she says just as they're calling her back to set. "I look forward to talking to you."

Yoko steps off set right after, standing by the doors and staring at some imaginary point in the wall. He doesn't smoke anymore, but he would kill for a cigarette.

 

She texts him first, attaching a photo of herself in a white top with strawberries on it posing with a _butcher knife_. _Doesn't it suit me?_ she asks, but Yoko doesn't exactly know how to respond to that. In what way does she even mean? And who poses with butcher knives?

He remembers hours later that she's playing an aggressive-type character for some mobile drama. _Didn't they tell you not to play with knives?_ he finally sends back.

_You should definitely put that into the next Fasio cm!_

Yoko laughs out loud, startling the people around him. He ducks his head, smiling down at his phone. _I'm sure Matsumoto-san will appreciate the difference in tone._

_I think so too._

 

Yoko texts her as much as he sees her on television, which is quite often considering how much screentime the Fasio commercials are getting. Before this, he didn't text often, if not ever, so even Ryo picks up on the fact that he's on his phone a lot.

"Who are you texting all the time?" Ryo asks during lunch. 

They're at a nearby cafe with Satomi when Yoko receives a new text from Mirei.

"A friend," Yoko says offhandedly as he's keying in a response. He misses the look Ryo and Satomi exchange and also misses Ryo's hand reaching for his phone until it's too late. "Hey!" he says, trying to get it back, but Ryo's quicker than he is and keeps it away

"Who's KM?" Ryo asks, keeping Yoko away with one hand as he scrolls through Yoko's many messages with Mirei. Luckily, even though Mirei sends photos with every other text, the last couple haven't been shots of herself, so Yoko hopes and prays that he can get to his phone before Ryo sees them. Instead, all Ryo is probably seeing is photos of a stuffed giraffe, or a porcelain pig or a green wall with the edge of a photo frame at the corner. "What are these nonsensical photos?" Ryo mutters, still scrolling.

"Ryo-chan, will you hand Yokoyama-kun his phone already?" Satomi sighs, pressing a hand against her cheek with an elbow on the table. 

Ryo looks over at her guiltily before sighing and handing the phone over. "I wouldn't be so nosy if Yoko wasn't so secretive."

Yoko pockets his phone, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. "Since when did Dokkun need to know every aspect of my life?" 

"When Yoko's withholding." Ryo pouts. "Why do you not want to tell me?"

"Because," Yoko says simply. He doesn't add the rest of the thought: Because this is something that is all his, because it still blows his mind that Mirei _wants_ to talk with him, because he doesn't want Ryo to know he has a crush on her. The torment would be nonstop.

"Satomi-chan," Ryo whines, "Yokochin doesn't love us anymore." Yoko raises an eyebrow at the nickname but doesn't say a word. 

"There, there," Satomi says as she pats Ryo's hand. "We all have our secrets."

Ryo freezes and looks over at her, eyes wide. " _We_ don't."

"Ah, you're right," she says with a faint smile.

"Satomi-chan~" Ryo whines again. "Unfair." He drops his head on the table with a heavy sigh and Satomi lightly pats him on the head. 

Yoko grins at them and pulls out his phone again to send the message from before. He makes sure to hide it under the table this time.

 

Satomi catches him as he's entering the break room for a cup of coffee.

"Who is she?" Satomi asks, pouring a cup for herself, her attention more on the cup than on Yoko, which he's grateful for. 

Yoko feels his throat close up and his face redden. "What?"

"The girl, Yokoyama-kun. Who's the girl?" 

"I—" Yoko starts, but he's not sure how he wants to continue this conversation, or rather, he's thinking of the politest way to end the conversation without running.

Satomi laughs lightly at his silence and looks over at him. Her eyes are bright and her smile is soft, and Yoko suddenly remembers how when she'd first arrived, he had been struck by her too. She was nice and polite and her smiles always lit up a room, and for a moment, he fancied her. Until Ryo confessed to him one drunken night how much he liked Ishihara-san and how he could barely look at her sometimes. That she made his heart race and his mind was filled with thoughts of only her, of wanting to be around her and seeing her smile every minute, every hour, every day. Yoko remembers thinking _Ah, is that what love's like?_

"Yokoyama-kun, I hope she's worth it," Satomi says, breaking his thoughts.

He looks over at her blankly. "Huh?"

"You deserve the very best, Yokoyama-kun," she says. For a second, Yoko's taken aback by how she's looking at him, like he's actually a great catch, like he's someone who's worth it. 

"Thank you," he finally manages to say.

Satomi lowers her mug onto the counter before turning to him and leaning her hands on his shoulders, rising on tiptoes to press a firm kiss on his cheek. "You are a great guy, Yokoyama-kun. Don't sell yourself so short."

Yoko stares at her and resists from pressing his hand to his cheek. Instead, he stuffs his hands into his pockets, feeling his face grow bright red. "Ishihara-chan, you might want to keep this a secret," he jokes. "Dokkun may get jealous that you like me more."

She laughs, swatting him in the arm. Satomi grabs her mug and heads out the door, pausing at the doorway. "Good luck," she tells him.

Yoko swallows and looks back at his mug that's likely lukewarm by now. He sighs and pours it out, making himself a fresh cup of coffee.

 

_We should get a cup of coffee_ is a message that Yoko saves in his drafts. He thinks of sending it to Mirei many times throughout a day, throughout a week, but it still sits there—an intention, not an action.

Yoko sighs and forces himself to put his phone away, attending to the important matter of work. He's about to take a sip of coffee when Ryo rushes in. "Kiritani Mirei!" he shouts, stalking in Yoko's direction. Yoko sputters coffee all over the front of his shirt. 

"Dokkun!" he hisses as he puts the mug down and starts to press tissues against his shirt. Ryo seems to ignore all this as he pulls up a chair next to Yoko's cubicle. 

"I didn't make you spill your coffee," Ryo says impertinently. Yoko rolls his eyes.

"What was with the loud shouting then?"

"She's in a new drama with that Matsumoto Jun-san," Ryo answers, shoving Yoko to the side and pulling up any news articles on the drama.

Yoko stares as Mirei stands two people away from Matsumoto Jun. She's not the star of this new drama, _Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku_ , but still an important supporting cast member. During one of the news reports on the drama, Yoko watches as Mirei's gaze moves onto Matsumoto and her first words about him echo in his head. _He is rather handsome, isn't he?_

"If they weren't before, they must be hooking up now," Ryo comments.

Yoko looks over at him and suddenly feels _hollow_. "Yeah," he jokes, even though his heart's not into it. "I mean, Matsumoto would have to be blind not to go for that." Ryo's eyebrows raise, maybe noticing something different in Yoko's tone, but he doesn't ask. Yoko's thankful; he doesn't have Satomi's gentle touch after all. "Well, thanks for letting me know. They'll probably ask for another Fasio commercial to bank on this."

Ryo nods in understanding, rising from his chair. "Make sure you stuff in another kissing scene." Ryo even throws in a wink.

Yoko's laugh is fake to his ears, but again, Ryo doesn't push it. Instead, Ryo leaves, heading to his own cubicle. Yoko looks back to his screen and stares at the paused image of Mirei glancing over at Matsumoto. 

He closes the window on his computer and pulls out his phone, going straight to the drafts. His finger hovers over the delete button, but the thought makes his throat close up. Instead, Yoko musters up all his confidence and hits the send.

Her reply, which comes only minutes later, is a _Yes_. 

 

Unfortunately, their schedules don't match up very well, so they don't meet for another two weeks after the initial invitation. In that time, Yoko watches Mirei's appearance on Himitsu no Arashi-chan where she chooses Matsumoto as her favorite Arashi member which, he admits, makes his heart squeeze in fear. He also gets the order from Fasio, as expected, for another mascara commercial starring the pair. "Of course," Yoko tells them. "With the almost kiss scene?" 

"Of course," they reply. "It's the best part."

Yoko snorts, not to them, but thinks shouldn't they be highlighting her lashes? Shouldn't _that_ be the best part? But the client gets what the clients wants, for the most part anyway.

They manage to set a night when they can meet at a place Mirei considers safe. His nerves are jittery the whole day, wondering if this is a good idea, if he isn't being foolish and assuming too much. He wonders if anyone notices.

Satomi does, it seems, but that doesn't quite surprise him. Ryo invites him out to dinner right after work, sighing that they needed to celebrate since it was finally Saturday.

"I'm busy," Yoko lies, "I still have to finish some work up here before I can leave."

Ryo looks over at him with a frown. "You can just leave that for Monday, can't you? Come on~~"

"Ryo-chan," Satomi says, her hand on Ryo's shoulder. Her eyes catch Yoko's, a faint smile on her lips, before she looks away, focusing her attention on Ryo. "Yokoyama-kun can join us next time, right?" 

"But—" Ryo starts, but Satomi shakes her head.

"Come on, besides, it's nice with just us. Not that I don't like spending time with you, Yokoyama-kun, of course."

Yoko shakes his head. "Same to you two. I just know if I don't finish tonight, I'll probably forget."

Ryo looks over at Yoko then at Satomi then back to Yoko. His eyebrows narrow and his mouth opens, but Satomi tugs on his arm and interrupts with a "I'm hungry, Ryo-chan. Let's get going?"

Whatever Ryo is about to say, he doesn't say it. Instead he nods and slings an arm around her shoulders. "We'll see you on Monday then, Yokochin."

Yoko's eyebrows furrow. "Seriously, where'd the nickname come from?" he asks, but Ryo only waves before disappearing through the doors. Yoko sighs and leans back in his chair. It's 5:40pm.

 

Yoko sits at the cafe for an hour and a half until Mirei finally gets there. Her cheeks are flushed and her curly hair is pulled into a hat, keeping it off her shoulders. Her eyes are covered by giant sunglasses until she pulls them off, and throws them into her bag. "I'm really, really sorry," Mirei says, breathless as though she ran here.

He shakes his head, swallowing back his nerves. "I figured you might have gotten caught up in filming or something."

Mirei smiles at him, a full smile that's directed just at _him_ and it takes his breath away. Yoko suddenly understands why Ryo said he could barely stand to look at Satomi sometimes. "Thanks," she says, hooking her bag onto her chair. "It's my first day of shooting, so it ran a little long." She orders a drink which is delivered not too long after.

" _Natsu no Koi_?" 

"Yeah," she says, her face lighting up. "It's my first primetime drama, so I'm really excited." Her smile is toothy and it's infectious enough to make Yoko smile back at her. "You're going to watch it, right?"

"Um," Yoko hesitates. Mirei's eyes instantly narrow. "It's just, I'm not exactly a romance drama kind of—" he starts, but her glare worsens. "Or I could give it a try. You never know, right?" Her smiles reappears, and Yoko exhales. "Actresses are really scary."

She laughs and leans against the table, resting her head on her hand. "It's something you must've learnt already in advertising."

"Yeah, but never used against me like that." He shakes his head. "I'm not sure I like it."

"Well, you may have to get used to it." Yoko stares at her, for possibly a little too long, because her ears start to turn a light pink. "I mean," she stumbles with her words, "if we're going to be friends." Yoko can only blink at her. Mirei stares at him in return, eyebrows furrowed. "We _are_ friends, right?" The shade of pink is spreading to her cheeks, and Yoko thinks it's the loveliest thing he's ever seen.

"Yes," he finally answers, licking his lips. "I'd like that."

Mirei exhales then smiles again at him. "Good, because I would too." She takes a sip of her drink before continuing. "I mean, who else can make sure that my next Fasio commercial will involve a butcher knife?"

Yoko laughs. "I'm not entirely sure I can make that happen."

She pouts. "Really? But that would've made the commercial so much more entertaining." Despite the downturn of her lips, she bursts into laughter right after. "Can you imagine Matsumoto-san's face if that was pitched to him?" She does a mock expression with furrowed eyebrows, slightly widened eyes and an open mouth. She stops for a second, thoughtful before she puts one finger in front of each eyebrow. "Because his are bigger than mine."

It takes a moment before Yoko bursts out laughing. "You should definitely replicate that face in front of him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"He might." Mirei laughs, putting her hands back down. "I haven't spoken to him much on set, but he seems to be really cool about things."

"Is that why he's your favorite Arashi member?"

Mirei raises an eyebrow. "You watched my appearance?"

"Ah." Yoko feels his ears start to burn. "It was on TV the other night and I just didn't feel like changing the channel."

She beams at him and his whole body warms. Yoko plays with the collar of his shirt, resisting from tugging it away from him as though it'll help. Mirei leans in a bit as she says, "That makes me really happy, you know."

"It was nothing," he croaks, then wonders why oh why his body always seems to betray him.

Mirei giggles, tugging off her hat. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders and Yoko doesn't understand sometimes how girls can look so effortlessly pretty. "I'm glad we met up."

Yoko pauses, taking in her smile and the way her eyes light up the room. "Me too."

 

They don't get many opportunities to meet up, not when work keeps Yoko in the office till late hours and Mirei has shooting most days. But they text each other without fail, to the point that Yoko swears his phone is the first thing he looks at in the morning and the last thing he sees at night. 

So it's no surprise that the next time they're in the same room is on the set of the next Fasio commercial. It's so strange hearing her, _seeing_ her, that Yoko finds himself completely at a loss. 

"Yokoyama-kun," Mirei says with a hint of laughter. "Are you even paying attention right now? Do I have to text for you to reply?"

Yoko feels his face burn. "Sorry," he mutters, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Slightly distracted." 

"Ah," Mirei says, sighing and turning to follow his line of view. "You know, you're always staring at Jun-kun. Is there something you want to tell me? I mean, I could get you an in."

"No!" The word echoes a little in the room, taking some of the attention from Matsumoto and onto him. Yoko knows he must be cherry red by now; he bows slightly in apology to the room. Soon the noise returns to normal, but it's Mirei's giggling beside him that has his attention. "So unfair," he gripes.

"It's an honest question!"

"Was it? Was it _really_?" He looks over at her and she's grinning, eyes sparkling.

"Well, if you ever change your mind and want to reveal your undying love to Jun-kun, please feel free to let me know."

"Jun-kun?"

Mirei blinks at him. "Well, yes?" 

Yoko shakes his head. "It's nothing. I just didn't realize you'd gotten that close."

The smile on her face is slightly wicked. "Well, after you've almost kissed a person a number of times, it's a little less awkward to call them by their first name. You only have yourself to blame."

Yoko rolls his eyes and is about to retort when he hears a "Mirei-chan" from beside them. He looks over and sees Matsumoto _strutting_ , because Matsumoto doesn't just simply walk, over to them, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Jun-kun!" Mirei says happily. "Let me introduce you. This is Yokoyama-kun, he's actually the concept planner for the CM."

Yoko reaches inside his jacket, pulling out his business card holder. He manages to take one out and hand it to Matsumoto without too much trouble, which Yoko surprises himself with. "It's nice to meet you," he says with a bow.

"You as well," Matsumoto returns, taking the card and looking it over briefly. "Mirei-chan, they're ready for us both."

Mirei nods, pulling off the white robe that had been covering her black dress. "We'll talk later, Yokoyama-kun?"

Yoko nods, feeling his heart pound as Matsumoto gives him another once over, eyes narrowing before turning to Mirei. He watches as the pair go over to the limo that is to be used for the shoot, Matsumoto leaning over to Mirei. Yoko swallows, unsure of what that look means.

 

Mirei tells him after shooting. "Jun-kun thinks you're bad news."

Yoko stares at her over his can of iced coffee. The two are sitting inside the studio's cafeteria, catching some dinner after the end of the shoot. "I—" Yoko starts, but can't find the words to continue that thought because, what does it _mean_ if Matsumoto thinks he's bad news?

Apparently he says the thought out loud because Mirei laughs. "Nothing really. He wanted me to know his impression. I completely teased him, telling him that he really shouldn't have fallen in love with me." The words are followed with laughter and Yoko is mainly relieved that Mirei didn't think the same, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting in front of him, chatting so nonchalantly.

"So no one is safe from you, huh? Even Matsumoto Jun-san." 

Mirei grins. "Why ruin the fun with something like that? I'm sure he likes jokes and teasing just as much as anyone."

"So you treat _me_ like you would him?"

She pauses a little and then shakes her head before her lips curl into a wider grin. "You get it worse since I like you more."

Yoko's heart pounds furiously at the words and he almost sputters his coffee all over the table. "Still teasing me now?"

"No, and yes at the same time."

He heaves a heavy sigh. "Why are we friends again?"

Mirei's smile is softer this time. "Because you like me more, too," she answers. Yoko stares at her before smiling back. He tilts his can to her, prompting Mirei to touch hers to his with a small giggle.

"Yeah," he admits. "Guess I do." Her smile replays in his head for days on end.

 

"Are you texting that mysterious KM again?" Ryo asks, dropping into the seat next to Yoko's in the break room. "Are we ever going to meet her?" Ryo tilts his head slightly. "Or him? No judgment here."

Yoko rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone. "That's the second gay joke I've gotten this week. Is it something I'm doing?"

"Just being yourself." Yoko laughs and shakes his head. "Anyway, who else would be teasing you about that?"

"Kiritani-c—san." Yoko catches himself, taking a sip of coffee in hopes that Ryo doesn't notice.

But Ryo's eyes narrow. "Kiritani Mirei-san? Since when were you so close you'd—" Ryo stops mid-question and Yoko mentally groans at the fact that he even said her name. "Holy fuck. You've been keeping _that_ a secret?!"

"What a secret?" Satomi asks as she enters the break room, sitting down right beside Ryo.

"Apparently Yokochin's mysterious texting friend is Kiritani Mirei-san." Ryo's voice drops to a whisper when he mentions the name, which Yoko appreciates. 

"No, she's not," he says weakly, but Ryo's expression is stern as he glares at Yoko. "Okay, she is."

Satomi's eyes go wide. "You're friends with Kiritani-san?" Just like Ryo's, her voice is at a whisper. "When did that happen?!"

"How did that happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Yoko looks from Ryo to Satomi then back to Ryo. Then back to Satomi because she looks more curious to Ryo's hidden anger. "We've just been texting each other."

"Nonstop," Ryo mutters. Satomi looks over at him with a slight glare. 

"It started back with that second Fasio commercial shoot."

"That was months ago!" "Ryo-chan." Ryo closes his mouth, lips pursed together.

"I just never—"

"Trusted we could keep it secret?"

"No! Of course that's not it!"

"Then what was it, Yokoyama-kun?" 

Satomi's calm voice eases Yoko's nerves enough for him to think. He swallows, looking over at Ryo. "She's... special. I never brought her up because I didn't know how to, still don't really know how to talk about her."

Ryo stares, mouth about to open, but it's Satomi who speaks next. "You like her, don't you?"

Yoko can't read Ryo's face, doesn't know what he's thinking, so Yoko answers honestly, "Yes. I do."

"You could've said something," Ryo says after a long pause. "I mean, we—we only want—you're—" He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Just, don't keep secrets anymore, idiot."

Yoko smiles, relieved that Ryo's not mad at him, and nods.

"You're so not honest," Satomi teases, poking Ryo in the cheek. "Why don't you just tell him that you _love_ him and are _worried_ about him?"

Ryo glares at her, grumbling, "Who'd be worried about that idiot? Keeping secrets from his friends for no good reason."

Yoko rolls his eyes. "Glad you're back to normal."

"Don't think you get off easy! I expect you to make it up to me!"

"Such a demanding boyfriend. Ishihara-chan, how do you manage?"

"Well, I've trained him pretty well." 

"Hey!"

"He doesn't pull this kind of thing with me."

"Ah, you'll have to teach me your tricks then."

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to be angry here. I expect an autograph at the _very least._ " 

Yoko laughs, putting an arm around Ryo. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Gross, get off," Ryo snaps, pushing Yoko off him. Yoko can't keep the smile off his face as he hugs Ryo even tighter. "Satomi-chan, your boyfriend's going to die in the hands of a _maniac_ ," Ryo whines. "Help me!"

"Ah, work calls," Satomi says, getting up from her seat. "Make sure not to maim him too much."

Ryo's eyes go wide as he watches her leave. Yoko laughs, letting Ryo go as he does so. "Ah, your face. Honestly the best." Ryo rolls his eyes as this. 

"Wait your turn. You'll see how it feels."

Suddenly, Yoko's whole body freezes. "I—"

"You _are_ going to tell her, aren't you?" Ryo asks, eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"What?! Why would you do something ridiculous like that?"

"She's _Kiritani Mirei_ -chan. What could I possibly offer? She's probably with Matsumoto-san and how can I compare to an Arashi member?"

Ryo rolls his eyes again. "You're an idiot. How do you know she cares about things like that? Maybe she's interested too. Just tell her."

Yoko frowns. "When did you get so brave about girls? I seem to remember having to push _you_ to confess to Ishihara-chan."

"Then shouldn't you take your own advice?" 

Even though Yoko teases Ryo about how he's so grown up now, the words stick in his head. Why _shouldn't_ he?

 

They meet up again a few weeks later at the same cafe and Yoko cannot seem to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. A part of him doesn't understand how Mirei doesn't hear his heart beating as hard as it is, the other part is grateful she can't.

She's talking about drama shooting. At least that's what he thinks she's talking about. Yoko hasn't been able to concentrate properly since she first sat down.

"And so, I finally kissed Jun-kun."

Yoko freezes, eyes widen. "What?"

"Ah," she sighs, leaning back in her chair. "So you hear _that_ part, huh? I see what gets your attention."

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted, but I swear I'll listen. What was that about Matsumoto-san?"

"Seriously, _do_ you like him? Because even though he has a girlfriend, I could put in a good word for you."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, a former co-star." She looks around the room and when confident that no one is listening in, she leans forward, voice dipping into a whisper. "Inoue Mao-chan. But you didn't hear that from me." She turns an imaginary key at her lips and tosses it behind her, laughing once Yoko smiles back at her. 

"Did—" Yoko hesitates, but swallows his nerves down. "Were you disappointed?"

Mirei's eyebrows furrow before she bursts out laughing. "Yokoyama-kun, are you serious right now?"

He stares at her, confused. "What?"

"Don't you think you're mixing characters with people? When have I ever said anything about liking Jun-kun?"

"I mean, it's Matsumoto-san. It's...a given?"

"Then why am I spending time here instead of with him?"

Yoko's eyes widen, and he almost puts his hand to his chest to calm his heart. "I—" he starts, but his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears. "Because I'm funnier?"

"When you're paying attention," Mirei teases as she stands up, putting her hat and sunglasses back on. Yoko just watches, confused until she holds out her hand. "Come on, I think we need a change of scenery."

Yoko takes it and lets her pull him out of the shop and out into the street. He finds it's a little tougher to breathe. "Won't you be recognized?" he asks, concerned.

"Even if I was, it wouldn't matter. Not to me." She looks over and smiles. Even though Yoko can't see them, he can imagine her eyes shining at him, because they always are. 

"Don't—" he starts, but her hand squeezes his and then he's aware again that no, they haven't let go, that he's walking with her hand in his.

"Stop thinking so hard, Yokoyama-kun."

"I like you," Yoko blurts out, causing Mirei to stop suddenly and look over at him. Her eyebrows are perfect arcs above her sunglasses and it almost makes Yoko want to laugh. She pulls the glasses off and stares at him, as wide-eyed as Yoko had imagined. "I just—you said to stop thinking, so I did and it was the first thing—"

Mirei tugs him towards her and as he takes one stumbling step over, she throws herself into his arms. "I hoped you would say that," she murmurs against his shirt. "I mean, I thought it'd take more time though, like at least two more meetups and like several more months. But—"

He chokes back his laughter, putting his arms around her instead. "That's not fair. Why did you bet it'd be _longer_?"

One of Mirei's hands tugs on Yoko's shirt, forcing him to look down at her. "Because you're so _slow_ about everything. It's maddening even, but it was still fun. I liked texting you on the phone, and our very random meet-ups that were months in between. If I didn't like you so much—" Her words cut off when Yoko's hand caresses her cheek and he tilts her head in his direction. "Unfair."

"Says you. You're not the one that has to look at... well, you."

Her smile lights up her entire face and Yoko has to force himself to remember to exhale. "Sweet talker."

"I like you too."

"You said that already."

Yoko leans in, tugging Mirei closer to him which he hadn't even thought possible. When their lips touch, he swears he can feel her whole body loosen before her arms wrap around his neck, pulling _him_ closer.

"At least you didn't take long in this front," Mirei murmurs when they pull back.

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [First Fasio CM with MatsuJun/Mirei Making of](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjDmt4FslXA)  
> ♥ [Second Fasio CM with MatsuJun/Mirei and Making of](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCE7aC38aio)  
> ♥ [Fasio Lipstick CM with Mirei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6vhXSSDAag)  
> ♥ [Screencap of Mirei in ep.6 of Shinikare](http://www4.mediafire.com/convkey/3ff8/n4mfx83liur8v70fg.jpg)  
> ♥ Actual timeline of Mirei's career: Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku → Himitsu no Arashi-chan with Kiritani Mirei → Fasio CM #1 with MatsuJun/Mirei → Shinikare (mobile drama with Fujigaya) → Fasio CM #2 → Fasio Lipstick CM  
> I got it all intermixed, so please forgive my mess-up of canon. ♥ (Just wanted to clear things up!)


End file.
